Counter strike 2d Wiki
''MAFIA NEWS! MAFIA CLAN IS BACK!! I will lead the mafia clan once again : kosashi loik its realy me SERVER THAT YOU SHOULD PLAY@ *FUN ZOMBIE-GAMING *NT-SUPER HERO *NT-NO LIMIT *maPmaKer II Build *BLOCKER_CITY_LIFE *-WFW:CITY_LIFE *C4 *EVIL CITYLIFE *(MAFIA)-SERVER *ALEX SERVER *Happy Server (Fred) *wOw citylife wOw *(ADD MAP HERE) *(ADD MAP HERE) MAFIA TALK SPACE-NEED 2 TALK? TYPE HERE *(KOSASHI)OK UN-NAMED ^_^ *(unname)-er... kosashi i edit mafia-list uname-thai(the new kid) to uname-thai(MAFIA) already *(KOSASHI)-any1 ever played dead frontier??? cuz i do-its realy fun+3d betta wow awsome--bad part is- it lags.. *(KOSASHI)--LOL NICE PIC EVERY1 LOL *(KOSASHI)--HEY PLAY WFW-CITY AS A BACKUP CITY LIFE MEETING AREA *(Michan1)-- I'm going to change my name multiple times. My current name is Michan1 *(Michan1)-- Kosashi, give Undergo a promotion. He can show himself worthy. He is also a good friend. He knows secrets of maps that can help other mafia. Send him up a rank. Let him fight or take out targets. Same with other lower rank mafia. *(kosashi)-hello every1 sorry im not on much this week.... but the new main site or server is ganna be draft city, hey smile thx 4 the info of the server 4 the mafia and michan... um... ok il let him join the clan but he cant rank up that quick- also this is 4 every1(MAFIA RANKING UP)-NEW SITE 2 RANK UP MOST IS GANNA B---IF U C ME, IL GIVE U A MISSION IF U ASK 4 IT ^_^ <_< >_< <_< >_> ^_^ *_*-FU2 HEHEHEHEHEH JK *(Michan1)-- BTW, I added a new page for Mafia Gameplay. Can you add the page to the popular pages or make it known because I added your gameplay kosashi. *(kosashi)-wht ever ur choice ^_^ *(Michan1)-- Kosashi, since I'm known as the "Godfather" at the school, I thought we should make the leader names as the ranks. Godfather for you Kosashi, and Dons for Co-Leaders. Plus you could change around "The new kid" and "Delivery boy" ranks. To me it would make more sense. BTW, I have a "Mafia gang at my school. I started it a while back. Just a team of my friends. xD *(kosashi)-wtf???? u have a gang!!!! HELL YEA!!! DATS MY BOY!!!!! jkjkjk--- no i waont chnage anny ranks yet!- but im ganna add-more ranks *(Michn1)-- It's Awesome. And ok with the ranks. We were also thinking of recruiting a few guys we know. It's gonna be awesome. *(kosashi)- ok sure that will b cool- try not 2 invite the whole cs2d players ok? lololololol jk----it would b cool if we had a shit load of cs2d players in the clan. *(Peteysofly)- kosahi its me black ops i change my name sooo yeah i hope u seee this........................................ *(Michan1)-- I have a couple things to say. First of all, Just because I'm a CT in Blocker doesn't mean that I will do anything for Mafia. I have to follow the rules for Blocker. Second of all, I see that a lot of people are not respecting and are treating other Mafia members like shit. I don't like that at all. Watch your back because I do spy for Mafia (Unofficially). Now please follow the rules in Blocker. Thank You. *(KOSASHI)-hey michan--i understand--and thank you-for telling me this--also-- i need 2 talk 2 u--privitly---c u in blockers server *(Michan1)-- Do you know that you can PM me at the blocker.webs. Just send me a PM. We can do that. Because I don't know when Blocker is going to be up and running. BTW: I will be wearing a different clan tag. Don't insult me. I had that in the past. If you know the tag: Az Just tell me and you can sign up at the website. *(Black Ops)- soooo laggy and soo many hackers!!!! i wnat to know ow to make a citylife sever T_T...........im just stupid :3 *(kosashi)-lol um blackops-u can-try and re-route ur connection of the fire wall--that can alow -ppl 2 join ur server-no matter wht. *(Black Ops)- OMFG Smiles keep fuking killing me like shit!!!,and he told me im not a mafia T_T *(xlsmilelx)- sorry guys some person is trying to pose as me soo im gonna change my name to trpk in game so dont listen to the other smile what ever he says its fake got it . . . *(Michan1)-- Hi guys, like I said to Kosashi, I'm going to try to expand the Mafia Clan to all game consoles. Please help by adding the mafia tag of your REAL rank to your Username. E.X. x-box 360: Michan1 --> ***Mafia*** Michan1. I'm in the process of making a new homepage for us. All current mafia members will be shown in the homepage. I need your help. PLEASE HELP ME EXPAND. I'm only one guy, with us united, we are an army. Thank You. *(Michan1)-- Also make suggestions for Mafia Clan Gameplay and '''CUSTOM' Pictures for backrounds. Please don't use pictures of google or bing. Make your own mafia picture. Make any suggestions below for me to add to the website. Thank You *(Wildarm5)-- What is the blocker website? i forgot =) (March, 11, 2011) I know i done get on alot but yuo know yeah..... =)! *(Black Ops)-- HEY GUYS I MADE A MINECRAFT SEVER SO THE SEVER NAME MafiaMinecraft Sever * '(Michan1) -- (March 6, 2012) --' Why Hello there people. Yes it has been a while since you guys have last heard or have seen me. Unless you have been playing the games I have. I have yet to know if this place is still alive or not. Just count me as a retired member. I am here to see if any people are still playing CS2D or have moved on to other games. I know I have, that's a fact. I have been playing minecraft, yes. But I have been playing loads of other games such as TF2 (not F2P), Portal, L4D and other valve games. Just to let you know that I do end up coming here sometimes to see what's up. I do not have CS2D as of now, but I might get it or not because I can actually play the real CS:S. Oh well, Just here to say hello and to cherish the old memories with you. Bye for now. Oh, before I go, if any of you have steam, add me. Username: MisterMichanMan. Ciao for now! *(CHAT) ''OLD MEMBERS THAT WLL B MISSED'' *smiles *gallade *dragonkid *samfisher *crazyman *(others) sorry if i didnt put ur name- i forgot alot of ppl, sorry plz forgive me, *blackops *michan1 <--- I'm just retired! congrats u have been the top players of this month- u can recive a extra rank^ or money in draft city/ exp on pt hero/ admin in the new coming up mafia server! have fun 2 all players+ play more 2 earn ur top player list- the more u play the better+ recive the top players extra site www.cs2dmafiaclan.wikia.com/wikia/TOP_PLAYER_EXTRA_INFO MAFIA-----LIST---------- (AKA)- members *kosashi (***MAFIA***) *enis (***MAFIA***) *earving (***MAFIA***) *shitter (MAFIA) *THEfatMANdies (*MAFIA*) *dragonpuff (***MAFIA***) *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) THE MAFIA HIT LIST-(AKA)=THE WANTED LIST *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) *(ADD) ACHIVE-MENTS REWARDS- *(MAFIA) CLAN TAG= NO REWARDS (MAFIA) *(*MAFIA*) CLAN TAG= CAR SUPPORT REWARDS (*MAFIA*) *(**MAFIA**) CLAN TAG= MOTO SUPPORT REWARDS (**MAFIA**) *(***MAFIA***) CLAN TAG= CLASS REWARDS (***MAFIA***) *(MAFIA LEADERS) CLASS= DO WHT KOSASHI CAN-DO (***MAFIA***) *(MAFIA HITMANS) CLASS= DOUBLE MONEY EARNED ON JOB ($MAFIA$) *(KOSASHI SPECIAL ARMY) CLASS= TANK SUPPORT REWARDS (^MAFIA^) MAFIA CLASS LEADERS!!!! *ENIS = Co Leader *KOSASHI =CLAN-LEADER *EARVING =CO-LEADER *(ADD) MAFIA HITMANs Note mafia hitmans are for killing ppl that are in the mafia class leaders 2 b commanded---- so they will only listen 2 us when we tell them 2 kill some1 *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) KOSASHI SPECAIL ARMY (NOTE)-this is only for the top mafia"s 2 protect the leaders, they must b skilled and tranined by mafia leader Kosashi *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) MAFIA RULES *1.) RULE 1 IS NO HACKS:(if u get cought hacking u will b ranked down but thats only if ur cought) *2.) RULE 2 IS TRY AND MAKE SOME MONEY (DONT ASK KOSASHI!!! he worked 4 his money cant u?! ) *3.) RULE 3 IS ALL MAFIA NEEDS 2 HAVE A CAR! (KOSASHI can give u 100k-200k as a support for the car) *4.) RULE 4 IS ALL MAFIA CANT LET ANNY1 JOIN THE CLAN UNLESS U TELL KOSASHI *5.) RULE 5 IS DONT LET ANNY1 BUT A KNOWN MAFIA MEMBER IN THE STORE (stupid ppl let random ppl in) *6.) RULE 6 IS HAVE FUN AND DONT B EMO (u know im just making this up cuz i have no more idea right??) *7.) RULE 7 IS BE LOYAL AND DON'T TALK TRASH TO OTHER MEMBERS! ( Respect ) Category:Browse